Giver Color Eyes
by Dazelf
Summary: Seseorang yang tiba-tiba datang dikehidupan Lee Hyukjae dan memberi warna tersendiri untuknya/Eunhae Fanfic/Yaoi...


Title : Giver Color Eyes

Genre : Romance

Rating : T

Length : Chaptered

Cast : Lee Donghae, Lee Hyukjae, Cho Kyuhyun and other

Main Pair : Eunhae, Hae!Uke

Warning : BoysLove/ BoyxBoy/Yaoi/Typo(s)

Disclaimer : Ff ini murni milik saya tak ada campur tangan orang lain, Donghae,Hyukjae & yang lain milik diri mereka sendiri, orang tua mereka dan Tuhan.

Don't Like Don't Read !

Happy Reading!

Donghae POV

Aku tersenyum kepada seluruh penghuni kelas setelah memperkenalkan diriku sebagai siswa baru..

Tapi mataku terhenti pada salah seorang di bangku deretan 2 dari belakang, dia seperti tak menghiraukanku yang berdiri didepan dan sibuk dengan buku yang sekarang berada di mejanya.

"Kau bisa duduk di samping Sungmin di bangku belakang, Donghae" suara songsaengnim membuatku tersadar dan mengangguk kecil sebelum berjalan menuju seseorang yang saat ini melambaikan tangannya padaku seolah menyuruhku mendekat, sepertinya ia Sungmin karena hanya dia yang duduk sendiri di bangku belakang.

Aku kembali tersenyum saat sudah duduk disampingnya.

"Aku Lee sungmin" katanya sambil mengulurkan tangannya dan tentu saja aku memebalasnya "Lee Donghae"

"Kau orang korea?" Tanya Sungmin padaku. Aku mangangguk, "Ya, aku lahir disini tapi setelah aku berumur 10 tahun aku dan keluargaku pindah ke Thailand"

"Jika kalian masih ingin berbincang, bukankah kalian lebih baik keluar" aku menoleh kedepan saat mendengar seseorang berbicara dan aku mengira orang itu pasti sedang menegur kami berdua.

Aku melihat orang itu yang ternyata salah satu teman kelasku yang sudah menarik perhatianku tadi, menatap kami berdua dengan tajam.

"ehh, mian Hyukjae-ssi" kata Sungmin meminta maaf sedang aku hanya melihatnya yang sudah kembali berbalik menghadap kedepan.

"Nanti kita lanjut" aku hanya mengangguk sambil terus memandang orang yang berada di depanku sampai songsaengnim yang sedang menjelaskan pelajaran di depan kelas memperingatiku untuk tak melamun.

.

.

Normal POV

"Sungmin-ah" Panggil Donghae. Saat ini sedang istirahat dan mereka sedang berada di kantin sekolah. Hanya mereka berdua karena Donghae masih belum mempunyai teman dan Sungmin dengan senang hati menjadi teman pertamanya.

"Eoh?" jawab Sungmin dengan mulut penuh makanan.

Donghae meminum minumannya "Telan dulu saja makananmu itu"

"Ada apa?" Tanya Sungmin setelah ia menyelesaikan makanannya.

"sudah selesai? Donghae balik tanya dan Sungmin mengangguk.

"emm, orang yang tadi duduk di depanku…."

"Maksudmu Hyukjae-ssi?" Potong sungmin cepat saat tau orang yang dimaksud Donghae. "Namanya Lee hyukjae"

Donghae tersenyum. "Lee Hyukjae, apa dia orangnya memang seperti itu?"

"Maksudmu seperti apa?" tanya Sungmin tak mengerti.

"Ya, aku pikir Lee Hyukjae itu tak terlalu peduli dengan sekitar"

Sungmin mengerti "Dia memang seperti itu orangnya, jangan terlalu diperdulikan"

Donghae mengerut "Kau tak dekat dengannya?"

Sungmin menggeleng lalu kembali sibuk dengan makanannya karena bel masuk akan segera berbunyi jadi ia harus cepat-cepat memakannya. Sedang Donghae kembali meminum minumannya dengan diam mengalihkan pandangannya pada halaman luas sekolah barunya di samping tempatnya duduk.

Donghae menajamkan matanya saat ia melihat seseorang tengah duduk di salah satu bangku taman sedang membaca buku seorang diri "Lee Hyukjae…"

"Kau bilang apa?" tanya Sungmin seperti mendengar Donghae berbicara.

Donghae menggeleng tetap melihat kearah taman melihat seseorang itu yang tidak lagi berada di sana.

"Kau melihat apa sih?" tanya Sungmin kembali ikut mngalihkan pandangannya ke arah pandang Donghae 'tak ada siapa-siapa'

Donghae beralih pada Sungmin "Kau sudah selesai makan, lebih baik kita kembali ke kelas saja" ucap Donghae beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan meninggalkan Sungmin yang belum menjawabnya.

"Ya! Tunggu aku" teriak sungmin berlari mengejar Donghae yang sudah keluar dari kantin.

.

.

Hyukjae POV

"Hyukjae.." panggilan itu berhasil menghentikan langkahku yang tinggal beberapa langkah lagi akan melewati gerbang sekolah, aku menoleh dan mengerutkan dahiku saat tau Donghae siswa baru dikelasku yang memanggil.

"Ada apa?" Ucapku tapi Donghae malah tersenyum mendengarnya. Aneh…

"Tak ada, hanya pulang bersama denganmu boleh tidak"

"Denganku? Tapi aku naik bus" tanyaku sambil menunjuk diriku sendiri.

Donghae mengangguk "ahh, syukurlah aku pikir kau jalan kaki, aku juga naik bus"

Aku memandang Donghae aneh, lalu kembali berjalan dan aku yakin Donghae pasti mengikutiku.

"Rumahmu dimana?" tanya Donghae setelah kami naik bus dan sialnya kenapa kami duduk bersama.

"Blok D halte selanjutnya" jawabku singkat tanpa melihatnya dan melihat ke arah luar bus.

Aku dapat merasa Donghae melihat kearahku, "Aku pikir kita adalah tetangga, ayahku juga membeli rumah disana"

Aku hanya diam, perkataan itu tak harus dijawab kurasa.

"Aku awalnya berfikir kau orangnya tak terlalu peduli dengan sekitar, tapi sepertinya aku salah"

Aku menautkan alisku bingung dan menoleh padanya "Maksudmu?"

"Tak apa, ahhh kita sudah sampai" Ucap Donghae mengalihkan perkataannya tadi.

Kami turun dari bus dan memasuki kawasan Blok D "Rumahmu yang mana?" tanya Donghae sambil melihat kearahku yang hanya berjalan memasuki komplek lebih dalam Blok D.

Ingin sekali aku menyumpal mulut Donghae dengan apapun agar namja itu berhenti bicara, tapi tentu saja itu tidak akan aku lakukan. Tak taukah kalau hari ini aku lelah.

Aku menatapnya tajam, "Euh,, aku sudah sampai, sampai jumpa besok" kata Donghae lalu berlari masuk ke dalam rumahnya.

"Rumahnya disini" gumamku melihat ia mulai memasuki rumahnya lalu aku mengedikkan bahu berjalan menuju rumah yang berada di 2 rumah dari rumah Donghae, Tentu saja Rumahku.

.

.

Normal POV

"Kau sudah pulang?" pertanyaan itu menyambut Donghae saat ia memasuki rumahnya berasal dari laki laki yang sekarang berjalan menuju Donghae.

"ada apa?" pertanyaan itu keluar lagi dari mulut yang sama saat Donghae tak mendengarnya tetapi malah menuju jendela samping Pintu dan melonggok keluar.

Masih tak dapat respon, orang yang melontarkan pertanyaan itu menyentuh pundak Donghae "Hey"

"Huahhh" Donghae kaget saat merasakan sentuhan dipundaknya, sedikit terjungkal dibuatnya.

"Ya! _Hyung_" teriak Donghae kesal pada orang yang ternyata _Hyung_nya itu.

"apa? Kau kenapa sih, ada apa diluar" Kata _Hyung_ Donghae sebut saja bernama Donghwa sambil ikut melonggok ke luar. Donghwa tersenyum saat tau apa yang dilakukan Donghae.

"1 hari, sepertinya kau sudah menyukai seseorang" kata Donghwa meninggalkan Donghae yang masih mengamati seseorang yang sudah masuk ke dalam rumah yang beda 2 rumah dari rumahnya.

"Rumahnya disitu…, oh _Hyung_! Kapan kita berkunjung ke rumah tetangga untuk memperkenalkan kita sebagai tetangga baru" Donghae berjalan menuju _Hyung_nya yang sekarang ini tengah bermain dengan anjingnya.

"Kau bisa sendiri kan.. nanti malam _Hyung_ ada kerjaan"

"Tentu saja bisa _Hyung_, aku kekamar dulu" kata Donghae lalu berlalu menuju kamarnya.

.

.

Hyukjae POV

Ting Tong..

Suara bel dirumah berbunyi. Siapa yang datang bertamu malam-malam begini sih.. "Kyu,," aku memanggil seseorang di belakangku karena sekarang aku sedang membuka lemari untuk mengambil baju dan seorang yang aku panggil sekarang tengah duduk santai di atas ranjangku. Merasa tak ada jawaban aku menengok.

"Kyu, kau dengar! Ada tamu" kataku kembali, aku dapat melihat ia tengah menggerutu sambil berjalan keluar kamar, aku terkekeh melihatnya..

Kyuhyun lama sekali, aku malam ini berniat untuk jalan-jalan mencari suasana karena orang tua ku tengah keluar kota untuk urusan perusahaan, tapi untung saja ada Kyuhyun, sepupuku.

Aku menuruni tangga dengan pelan dan berjalan menuju pintu depan.

"Kyuhyun, siapa?" teriakku karena jarak badanku sekarang dengan pintu keluar sedikit jauh, berterima kasihlah pada orang tuaku yang membeli rumah sebesar ini dan membuat aku kelelahan.

"Tetangga baru _Hyung_" Kyuhun menjawab berteriak juga, tetangga baru? Siapa?

Dan aku membelalakkan mataku saat aku sampai di pintu depan dan mendapati seseorang yang menggangguku saat pulang dengan berbagai ucapannya yang aneh.

"Kau" teriakku pada Donghae

"Hai" ia membalas teriakanku dengan senyuman yang lebar dan menyapaku.

"Kau kenal dengannya _Hyung_?" kyuhyun bertanya padaku dan aku hanya mengangguk dan melihat kearah Donghae.

Aku mencoba bersikap biasa, "Sedang apa kau disini?"

Ia tetap memamerkan senyumnya yang sedikit manis itu, ingat ! Sedikit manis..

"Aku tetangga barumu, aku kesini ingin menyerahkan ini" katanya sambil mengangsurkan sebuah bungkusan yang dapat aku pastikan itu makanan "Rumahmu yang terakhir, Mohon bantuannya"

Aku melirik bungkusan itu, "Bantuan apa?"

Dapat aku lihat kali ini bibir itu mengeluarkan ekspresi lain, ia merengut ! ya ampun, kenapa ia terlihat lucu sekali.

"Ya, jika aku butuh bantuan bukankah sebagai tetangga kau kan harus menolong" katanya dan kembali menyodorkan bungkusan itu padaku lagi.

Kali ini aku mengambilnya dan menyerahkannya ke tangan Kyuhyun yang daritadi diam saja..

"Terima kasih, kau bawa ke dalam Kyu. _Hyung_ mau keluar, jaga rumah" Kyuhyun mengangguk mendengar perkataanku.

"Aku akan menghabiskan makanan di lemari pendingin kalau kau tidak ada _Hyung_" ucap Kyuhyun padaku setelah menerima bungkusan itu dan melihat-lihat mencoba menebak apa isinya.

"Terserah" aku berlalu melewati tubuh Donghae dan meninggalkan pekarangan rumahku.

Udara malam ini tak sedikit dingin, aku suka jika seperti ini karena aku tak harus memakai baju super tebal untuk keluar seperti saat di bulan desember datang. Jalanan juga tak terlalu ramai dilalui orang-orang memudahkanku melangkah tanpa harus takut bertabrakan dengan orang lain.

Aku menghentikan langkahku di tengah jalan dan memiringkan kepalaku, aku hanya merasa atau memang ada yang mengikutiku.

Aku berbalik dan lagi-lagi aku dikejutkan oleh keberadaan Donghae yang sekarang tepat berada di depanku, apa dia mengikutiku? Mau apa sebenarnya anak ini..

.

.

Donghae POV

Aku melihat punggung Hyukjae yang sudah keluar dari halaman rumahnya, dia mau kemana?

"Kau mau kedalam?" aku menegok pada orang yang dipanggil Hyukjae dengan nama kyuhyun menggeleng dan tersenyum kembali.

"Aku harus kembali, annyeong" setelah aku pamit aku langsung berlari menyusul Hyukjae yang semakin menjauh. setelah aku berjarak agak dekat dengannya aku memelankan jalanku dan mengikuti langkah Hyukjae yang santai sampai aku iku menghentikan langkahku saat Hyukjae yang tiba-tiba berhenti, ia berbalik dan….

"Kau mengikutiku" ucap Hyukjae curiga padaku

Aku menggeleng, "Tidak, lebih tepatnya aku ikut dirimu" elakku

Aku berjalan dan melewatinya dengan pelan, setelah aku berada di depannya aku berbalik ke arahnya "Kenapa berhenti? Aku orang baru disini, tidak ada salahnya kan kalau kau menunjukkan tempat yang mungkin menarik untuk dikunjungi" kataku dan dia hanya bisa menghela nafas dan berjalan mendekat padaku.

"Aku bukan Tour Guidemu Tuan Lee Donghae"

"Bagaimana jika sekarang atau untuk malam ini saja kau menjadi Tour Guide ku"

Aku dapat melihat ia tertawa walau singkat, jujur aku sempat terkesiap saat melihatnya tertawa… sepertinya aku benar benar menyukainya

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku, apa yang kau pikirkan Donghae bodoh.. ia baru saja kau kenal ! Tapi aku tidak bisa menyangkal bagaimanapun caranya sejak awal bertemu dengannya aku sudah menyu…

"Kau kenapa?" lamunanku buyar ketika ia bertanya.

Aku menggeleng, "Tak apa, jadi?"

"Baiklah…" aku bersorak dalam hati, malam ini akan jadi malam yang panjang untukku…

Donghae memundurkan kepalanya kaget ketika tiba- tiba Hyukjae mengangkat tangannya tepat menunujuk ke arah wajah Donghae "Bukan untuk Tour Guidemu.."

"Ba-baiklah…"

*TBC*

Aku gak tau mau ngasih judul apa… _

Fanfict keduaku yang aku yakin sangat aneh..maklum orang yang buat ini belum mahir dalam buat cerita..

Dan aku ucapkan terima kasih untuk yang sempat riview kemarin yang gak ada kritik padahal typo bertebaran dimana-mana..

Aku minta riview lagi untuk fict keduaku ini atau mungkin saran kalau ada yang salah.. jangan panggil author ya, aku gak tau tapi rasanya aku jadi tua.. panggil 'Lee' aja

Sampai jumpa di Chapter selanjutnya..

14042014


End file.
